


Short story chapter 526

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 526, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 526

\- Excuse me? Can you say that again? - asked someone behind August. When he turned, he saw a young blond man -. Who are you?

\- That’s what I should ask - answered August -. I’m the Emperor’s son.

\- Eh… You don’t look like it. You’re too old to be Zeref’s son.

\- You didn’t answer me, young and disrespectful boy.

\- Young? Me? I’m not young. I’m Zeref’s uncle, the son of the Archangel Ezequiel. My name is Azrael, Azrael Dreyar.

\- The Emperor’s uncle? That’s…

\- We are a family of immortals. You can’t be Zeref’s son if you’re mortal. Unless you are like me, but that’s not my feeling. You will die as a normal mortal. You won’t resurrect.

\- Stop saying that kind of silly stuff, youngster.

\- I said it one time, August. I’m not young. I’m only seven years younger than my step-brother, Raziel. Or I should say… Acnologia.

 

August couldn’t react. He didn’t saw Azrael cutting his arm off.

 

\- Now you can fight Raziel in equal conditions - said Azrael while throwing August’s arm far away.

\- How did you…?

\- …pass through your magic? It was easy. I only had to use a sword created with my own magic.

 

Azrael showed the sword to August. The eyes of the young one were crazy.

 

\- That arm won’t be the only one I will take off…


End file.
